Internet “web shop” applications are known. A web shop is an Internet site that permits a user to do such things as browse a catalog of products, select products and features to buy, and provide shipping instructions and payment to a vendor, from an online connection.
Accordingly, it is not surprising that business organizations may seek to benefit from the convenience provided by the web shop model. That is, most business organizations need to purchase products in the course of business, and to perform the corresponding accounting procedures. Usually, persons within a business organization have defined roles with varying scopes of authority. A person's role within an organization might, in particular, affect what actions he or she should or should not be authorized to take pursuant to web-based commerce.
Typically, using a web shop involves navigating through a series of screen displays generated by a network server computer and sent to a remote client terminal. A user is usually required to make a set of selections from menus, drop-down lists and the like to complete a purchase. To simplify and reduce errors in web shopping for a business organization, it would be advantageous to filter what is presented to a user in a screen display of a web shop application based on the user's authorization level.